Her'
by vocaloidgirl365
Summary: Alfred Jones is tired of returning to the same place for vacation. Why the beach? But when a French 'girl' arrives, the boy can't help but fall in love with her charm. But behind the candy-sweet faces, she has a secret to tell Alfred, making him wait seven years until he can find out. Will Alfred take the news well and more importantly, will he remember the date? FrUs fluff


_** So I feel like I'm one of the only people on the face of the Earth that really enjoys this pairing and it's really cute. This whole Usuk/Fruk thing is nonsense. FrUs all the way! I kid around but I have had this idea for the longest. I had another idea of making Francis just know absolutely no English but that would've had to have been a longer and more complicated story. So settle with this and I hope you enjoy. Hetalia belongs to the great Hima-papa and The fanfiction belongs to the great me ^^. Please forgive my errors and if there are any, please tell me!**_

* * *

We literally come here every year. We live in Florida, work in Florida and explore Florida. The last thing I ever wanted to do was vacation in Florida. It's beautiful here with warm weather and sunny skies but the last thing any twelve year old wants to do is go to the beach. It involves tons of preparation the day before, going to sleep early and then we have to wake early and pile into the car so we don't have to deal with traffic. It never works though because you still have to struggle for parking. So here I am, on the beach and bored out of my mind while my parents play in the water.

They don't really worry about me because I know my way around this area. Like I had mentioned, we always come here and so it gives me time to explore. I want to be like Indiana Jones, maybe discover a Mayan Temple or something. My mom said that Mayan Temples aren't in Florida but my hopes are still up for finding a UFO or something. I like and strive for adventuring. Beaches are for people with girlfriends and what do I need a girlfriend for anyway? I don't need romance because heroes and adventurers focus on saving lives and finding new things. Love is for girls

I never really saw an interest in stuff like that. They all smell like perfume and nail polish. Their hair always has to be perfect and they never fart. Girls play with dolls and eat with their pinkies up. Why are they so weird? I like guys better because they can play with action figures and video games. I'll never date a girl.

Wandering around, I found where most of the rocks and boulders were. I like this area for two reasons: one, it's away from all of the beach stuff. People always play loud music but there's so much music going on at once that you can never focus on one song. There should only be one beach radio you can listen to. Then the last reason is the view. I know that's lame to talk about but it lets me think about my future hero adventures. I plan out everything from my outfit to my powers.

I'll have a cool suit with red on the body. My legs and arms will be white and my gloves and boots will be blue. I wanted the colors of the American flag because America is the greatest. We have burgers, action movies and heroes. On my chest, there will be the letters 'U.S.A.' written. I haven't decided if I wanted a cape or not but I think it would be a really great addition. There isn't enough blue so the cape will be blue. My powers will let me fly, shoot lasers from my hands, and super strength. That'll be cool and nothing is my weakness. Okay, maybe girls. And spiders. And clowns.

"Bonjour." I turned around and my eyes widened. "Uh, m-may I be here too?" Wait that didn't make any sense. I looked at her funny but nodded my head all the same. Why does a girl want to sit with me anyway? "Thank you." She happily sat beside me, taking a glance at my face and giggling. I blushed and looked away. Then this feeling in my stomach made me feel sick, like a weird fluttering type-sensation. "What's your name?" Looking back at her, I saw her eyes were blue but not like mine. They looked prettier since her eyelashes were thicker. Her skin was also a little bit paler than mine so they popped out even more. She had this blonde hair that reached to her shoulders and it looked like gold, the kind you'd find in a treasure chest. This girl was really pretty.

"My name is Alfred Jones, hero-adventurer!" She giggled and blushed.

"Francis Bonnefoy, traveler."

"That's kind of like an adventurer."

"Then uhh, I am one too, non?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you American too?" She laughed and moved her hand a little to touch mine. My heart sped up but I didn't want to pull it away.

"Non, French. I am here, how you say, on trip?"

"You mean vacation?"

"Oui, merci, I have bad English."

"No, it's okay." I smiled and moved a little bit closer. There was something different about her. Maybe it was because she was French but everything about her just seemed so…perfect. She wore a pretty, white dress and white sandals. She had this white bow on her wrist and she honestly looked like one of the angels my mother had told me about. I like her. "So, do you like it here?"

"It was really-," she halted before sighing, "-bleh at first but it got better."

"Really, how come?"

"I met a person that I like."

"Really, who?" She giggled and put a finger to her lip, "Eh, secret."

"I can keep secrets!"

"Later." Looking out, her face softened. Her head leaned and rested against my shoulder, looping her arms around mine. "Le sunset, it's pretty."

"Yeah, really pretty." I watched it go down with her. The sun reminded me of her hair, all golden and bright. The sky that was still blue looked like her eyes. Everything I saw reminded me of her and she was sitting right there next to me. I felt her tense and I looked down, "Are you okay."

"Alfred…what am I?" Wait what? I just got really confused.

"You're Francis right?"

"What else?" She looked up at me with a look of sadness.

"A French girl." She sighed and rested against me too. "Was that it?"

"Alfred, a deal? You come here in," she held up seven fingers to show me, "sept years. We meet again on these rocks. Please?"

"Sure, a hero's promise!"

"Here," taking off her bow, she wrapped it around my wrist. Then her hand went up and cupped my cheek. It was so warm and soft, just like her eyes. Is it wrong for a hero to like a girl? "So you never forget me or our promise."

"But how do I know what day?"

"This day, le septième de juillet." I didn't know what she said, but today's date is the seventh.

"So the seventh of July?"

"Oui." My hand reached up and held her hand to my cheek, smiling.

"I'll be here. Heroes don't break promises." The moon was already up in the sky by now which meant I have to go to the beach house soon.

"It's late."

"Yeah, how long are you staying here?"

"Today is my last day." My face fell. Just when I thought this trip wouldn't be boring, my only form of entertainment has to leave. "I'm sorry."

"It's not really you're fault." She leaned in and kissed me. A girl kissed me, but don't they have cooties? Well whether they do or don't, I don't care. I'll take cooties if it means that they're hers. I kissed back. I'm not really sure how to do this, so I just held my lips there. There was like a weird spark that started in my body. It made me feel excited and really energized. Girls are weird and make boys weird too. When we pulled away, however, my mouth wanted more. Was this like a witch's spell?

"I go now."

"Oh. But you'll be back in seven years like you promised right?"

"Oui, seven." She smiled and my stomach did another kick-flip. She was so pretty. I kissed her again and then hugged her.

"So where are you going to?"

"A beach house over there." She pointed in the direction of where mine was.

"I live near there. Let me walk you?"

"Of course!" I took her hand and held it in mine, walking her back to her house. She lived a few doors down from me but when I wake up, they'll be gone and it'll be just another empty house. "Goodbye Alfred."

"Goodbye Francis." Kissing my cheek, she let go of my hand and smiled sadly, running into her house never to see me again. I hope she comes back in seven years, I want to see her. I just hope she keeps her promise.

The traffic is ridiculous for a Saturday morning. You'd think that it'd be calmer at seven but no, everybody needs to get that perfect spot at the same damn time. This time, instead of my dad driving, I am. He got injured at work and walks with a limp. If he can barely walk without falling over then he shouldn't be driving. Either way, it doesn't bother me. Except for the traffic. Seriously, tourists need to find another spot to go to.

So after thirty minutes of backed-up traffic and another ten to find a parking spot, both my parents and I, mostly myself, took everything from the car and walked to the house. They liked parking near the beach rather than our own house. I don't know the logic, I just follow the rules. I put everything down in the house, collapsing dramatically onto the floor. "It's so nice to be in the cold air."

"Not for long son, we're going to head out to the beach towards the evening okay?"

"Exactly, the evening."

"Well we want to go out to eat too. And explore the town and buy things."

"Should dad really be overdoing it? He needs to rest-"

"Rest-shmest, I'll be fine. I'm as good as a goose."

"Oh honey."

"Oh bother."

* * *

Hours later and it wouldn't be long before the sun began to set. My parents were out on the beach and I was happily inside the beach house. I had so many great memories in this place. I would lay on the roof and look at the stars in the sky. There's a hole in the wall where my dad accidentally threw the softball at. It flew in threw the window and I wasn't able to catch it. It is currently hiding behind a nice picture frame. I would dream of being this superhero that would represent freedom, liberty and the U.S. Those were the days. But as I looked at the time, I couldn't shake this feeling that I had forgotten something.

I shrugged it off and went out, deciding that I would do what I always loved, watching the sunset. As I got older, I realized many things about myself. I discovered that I liked boys and girls. But then as the years went on, it started stretching out into attraction of other's like cross-dressers and trans-genders. I mean, love is love right? I also discovered that I would never be a superhero. The closest thing would be a firefighter or an officer. But those require your time and if you want a lover, you need to give them time too. Cooking and baking are always cool things to do.

I threw on a shirt, shorts and flip-flops and headed out onto the beach. It's funny, you never know what anybody looks like but every time you go to the beach, it seems like the same people are always there. But they're also like nobodies, playing around. They're background characters in my eyes, even my parents, mixed into the crowd somewhere; don't even stick out in this mass of people. The scene is always the same no matter what.

Finally reaching the rocks, I noticed somebody sitting there too. It looked like a dude from where I was standing but it was hard to tell. Hey, the more, the merrier. I put on my best 'hero-smile' and walked over, sitting beside him. "Great spot to get away from everybody, huh?" I looked over and finally took in his form as he looked over at me. His eyes, much like my own, shone with recognition. They were familiar, bright and azure like the beach's sky. They were also sad-looking; full of this unknown pain. Finally this feeling of uncertainty, I get it. Today is July Seventh, the day I promised Francis to meet here. But, wasn't Francis a girl?

"It's good to see you again Alfred."

"Yeah, and I see you've fixed up your English eh?"

"Oui, I wanted to practice for when we met again." Now I feel like crap. I took two years of French but only got a few words. "I bet you're wondering where the 'little girl' went," he added with air quotes. "Well, 'she' is right here. But 'she' was really a 'he'." His eyes began to mist over. "I'm just happy you remembered."

"You shouldn't… I forgot. I completely forgot we were meeting today." He looked at me even more hurt then before.

"Even with the ribbon?"

"My mother accidentally ripped it." I started chuckling, "I cried and stopped speaking to her for a month, literally. I wrote everything out to her." He laughed too and for some reason, just like before and despite his laugh's deeper tone, it still made my heart flutter like the first day I heard it. "But you shouldn't be upset. Shouldn't this mean something?" I asked gesturing around me. "I forgot, which meant that me coming here wasn't a coincidence. It was fate. Fate wanted us to meet again and even though I forgot, we still met here, on this day in the exact same place. I was supposed to be working today but the guy who was sick got better just in time. You can't tell me this is a coincidence Francis!" My smile brightened as he listened in awe. He took my hand in his own, smiling warmly.

"So are you saying that we were meant to meet again? Destined by some unknown force?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Alfred, I was a little worried of how you'd react to me being well, a man."

"I have no problems with it. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and I still love you now."

"But you forgot about me?"

"I could never forget about you! Just the promise we made. You were always on my mind. On my French test I accidentally bombed it because I was thinking about that day we met. I always hoped we'd meet again, just forgot it would be sooner rather than later but who's complaining?"

"So you still love me as a man?"

"I don't love you because you're a man. That's just a random detail. I love you because you're you. When I thought you were a girl, I was really confused because you know, girls have cooties." He laughed and I couldn't help but smile too. "But that all changed right?"

"Do I still have cooties then Alfred?" he asked with a smirk. "I don't know but how about we find out?" We leaned in and kissed again, the same sparks bursting with a stronger spark than before. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him so I just opted to wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips molded perfectly together, my hand running through his golden locks. They were much softer than expected. It was like a waterfall of soft hair coming from his head. I'm glad he didn't cut it off.

His hands felt along my sides and stomach, causing me to shudder and shiver at the sensation. I could feel my cheeks heating up much like the rest of my body. His tongue poked through and I did not mind letting him enter. My heart literally jumped at the contact, almost exploding in my chest. Everything was hazy and warm, making me feel like I was going to pass out. I remembered our kiss as kids and began laughing, pulling away and trying to catch my breath.

"What is it? Is my breath bad?" He did a breath check as I waved off the idea.

"No, I was remembering out kiss from when we were little and how inexperienced we were. It was funny how stiff we were." He too began chuckling.

"You're right, we were pretty new to the whole romance thing weren't we?"

"You were a lot better at that than I had expected."

"Oui. How about you come over tonight? Did you eat already?"

"Yeah I'm pretty stuffed but that sounds like fun, I'll just to leave a note for my parents."

"Shall we then Alfred?"

"Oui." He took my hand and we walked towards his house, smiling and blushing like the idiots we were.

* * *

I lay on the sofa, chest heaving as his lips grazed along my jaw and neck. "Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Do you-Do you think we can take this slower? Like, I love making out with you and sex sounds great but I honestly want this to work out."

He looked into my eyes and slowly melted into an understanding smile. "You are mon amor. I will not go farther than you want me too."

"Can I spend the night though?"

"Of course. The longer you stay, the better."

"Are you in America for long?"

"I just moved here to the Keys so you can come whenever. Even in December." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him, enjoying his comforting words. This was what I needed. His arms snaked around my waist and I looked at everything around me. Our shirts, shoes and socks were strewn about, the neatness of the house and our close contact. Everything's changed and it's weird, but in a good way. "I love you Alfred."

I smiled and snuggled up closer, enjoying the feel of his arm and chest hair against my own face and chest. After a moment of trying to remember something from freshman and sophomore year, a light bulb finally emerged from my head. I looked up at him, our oceanic eyes meeting and a warm feeling spreading through my body. I could feel his heart beating through his chest.

"Je t'aime Francis. Always and forever."


End file.
